Kip Sabin
|weight = 181 lbs (82 kg; 13 stones) |birth_date = |birth_place = Great Yarmouth, Norfolk, England, UK |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Ricky Knight Roy Knight Karl Krammer Sweet Saraya |debut = 31 October, 2010 |retired = }} Simon James Kippen (19 May 1992) is a British professional wrestler better known by the ring name Kip Sabian. He is currently signed with All Elite Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Early career Kippen debuted as early as 2010 on 31 October in World Association Of Wrestling. His first match on that date was held during the WAW Frightmare event where Sabin was part of an Eight-Way Elimination contest eventually won by Aaron Sharpe. He went on to spend a significant portion of his early career in matches in WAW, becoming a three-time WAW World Tag Team Champion, a two-time WAW Open Light Heavyweight Champion and a one-time WAW U23 Champion. Sabin continued to wrestle throughout the British wrestling promotions and captured numerous championships in almost every promotion he competed in. All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) After signing with All Elite Wrestling Kip Sabian, debuted in 2019 at AEW Double or Nothing, where he won his first victory defeating Sammy Guevara. Two months later on 25 July, Sabian returned at AEW Fight For The Fallen, where he lost his second AEW singles match against Adam Page. Three months later, Sabian returned to television on the 15 October episode of AEW Dark, winning a triple threat match against Sonny Kiss and Peter Avalon. Wrestling facts *'Finishers and Signature moves' **''Deathly Hollows'' (Argentine backbreaker sitout facebuster) **''Avada Kadriva'' (Inside Leg Hook Michinoku Driver II) **''Ghostbuster'' (Cross-Legged Brainbuster) **''Death Stomper'' (Springboard Double Foot Stomp) **''On Your Head Son'' (Reverse Frankensteiner) **''Superbadasser'' (Leapfrog Leg Drop Bulldog) **''Cruciatus Clutch'' (Modified Octopus Stretch) *'Tag Teams & Stables' **Special Edition with Brad Slayer **Mile High with Will Ospreay **Suuuper Ego with Martin Kirby **Project LuchaBad with El Ligero **Alpha Bad with Iestyn Rees **The Super Brothers with Amir Jordan **The SuperBad Contenders with Kurtis Chapman **Project Superbad Times Are Coming with Martin Kirby & Paul Robinson **KOSS Industries with Kosta K & Malik **GBH with Big Grizzly, Robbie X, Damian Dunne, Adam Maxted, & Blake *'Nickname' **'"Superbad"' **"Your Girlfriend's Favorite Wrestler" Championships and accomplishments *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' **IPW:UK Championship (1 time) *'World Association Of Wrestling' **WAW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Brad Slayer **WAW U23 Championship (1 time) **WAW Open Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World of Sport Wrestling' **WOS Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Iestyn Rees External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Profile at Wrestling Data.com *Facebook *Profile at WAW.co.uk Category:1992 births Category:2010 debuts Category:British wrestlers Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Leicester Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Of Sport Wrestling current roster Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:Reloaded Championship Wrestling Alliance allumni Category:Plymouth Wrestling Association alumni Category:Lucha Forever alumni Category:HOPE Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Shropshire Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Riptide Wrestling alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:The Wrestling League alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Apollo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:British Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Defiant Wrestling alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni